Frágiles deseos como la arena
by Zoe374
Summary: ...se separaron gracias a sus padres... estoy segura que les gustara léanlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola… aquí les traigo un fic, que supongo que serán solo siete capítulos…. (O tal ves más), y emmm… bueno espero que sea de su total agrado…**

**South Park no me pertenece, les pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker**

**Frágiles deseos como la arena**

**Chapter one: Solo quiero ser feliz**

Ya era medio día, se encontraba listo para ir a su encuentro con la persona a quien amaba; llevaba puesto la ropa de siempre para no levantar sospechas de sus padres o de su hermano, aunque ¿Por qué preocuparse de Ike?, el pequeño canadiense apoyaba su relación con Stanley Randall Marsh, no había ningún problema.

Kyle y Stan, con 16 años de edad, habían empezado una relación amorosa ya cuatro meses atrás, de los cuales sus padres no estaban del todo enterados, ellos creen que sus hijos llevan apenas un mes juntos y eso era lo que odiaban Randy Marsh y Gerald Broflovski, habían hecho todo lo posible para separarlos, aun no aceptaban que sus hijos sean bisexuales, eso iba en contra de la naturaleza humana. Sheyla Broflovski también estaba en contra de eso, pero Sharon… ella había…

Sale de su habitación y se dirige a las escaleras, tenia casi todo calculado, es decir sabia lo que tenia que hacer y decir para poder salir de su casa, y sabia como hacer para que sus padres confiaran ciegamente en él y no dudaran de su palabra, nada podría salir mal. Baja por los escalones rápidamente y llega al pasillo que lo llevaba a la puerta principal de su casa, era ahora o nunca, tenia que hacerlo rápido para evitar la palabrería; uno…dos…tres…cuatro pasos y…

- ¿Kyle?-

Era la voz de su madre, el mencionado voltea y se encuentra con el rostro de Sheyla, mostraba enojo.

- ¿A dónde planeas ir jovencito? – la pelirroja se cruza de brazos.

- Yo tengo un trabajo grupal – mintió.

- ¿Y planeas irte así como así sin avisar donde vas a estar y con quienes? - Sheyla mostraba aun mas enojo.

- Pues yo... – pensaba en que decir para salir de esta; su idea había sido que al dar un paso fuera de su casa gritaría fuertemente como que para ella lo oyera y diría "ya vuelvo", pero esto no funciono.

- Yo le dije que no estabas mamá - se hizo escuchar el pequeño canadiense.

- ¿Eh? – ella voltea sorprendida.

- Yo creí que habías salido y pues yo le dije que no estabas… lo siento si cause algún problema-

- Entiendo pero igual debió haber avisado antes – voltea a ver de nuevo al pelirrojo.

- Se me olvido – dijo desviando la mirada hacia su hermano, Ike solo le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Que esta sea la ultima vez Kyle… y ¿Dónde vas a estar y con quienes? – se quería asegurar de que en ese supuesto trabajo grupal no estuviera involucrado Stanley Marsh.

- Pues va ha ser en la casa de Kenny, y solo somos cuatro… Cartman, McCormick y… -

- ¿Stan? – pregunto Sheyla antes que su hijo pudiera terminar de responder la pregunta anterior.

- No Butters – respondió tranquilamente.

- Esto es raro, ustedes siempre involucran a Stan en sus grupitos – dijo con cierta duda.

- Pero ahora no hicimos grupo con él –

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Pero no eran tú y mi padre los que todo este mes me han estado diciendo que me aleje de Stan?-

- Si… uhmmm… esta bien, puedes irte- debía confiar en su hijo, pero igual lo mantendría vigilado.

- Gracias…- dijo con un poco de molestia, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de su casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él escucho decir a su madre.

- Vuelve temprano-

- No lo creo mamá- murmuro para si mismo.

Se sentía mal por mentirle a su madre de esta manera, pero era la única forma para poder ver a Stan, pero esto se volvía cada vez una molestia, verse a escondidas y aparentar amistad ante algunas personas para que no fueran con el chisme a su familia ni al padre de Stan.

- Todo esto es una mierda – murmura con enojo apretando los puños con fuerza.

¿Por qué simplemente no los dejaban ser felices? ¿Por qué todos se tenían que entrometer?, definitivamente odiaba esto; semanas antes había pensado en terminar su relación, pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo, él quería bastante a Stan, se sentía como si su vida estuviera completa, como si fuera ese algo que llena ese vacio dentro de él.

…

. . .

…

Tenia que haber salido de su casa hace dos minutos atrás, pero era difícil, su padre estaba en la sala, además estaba castigado, no podía salir ni con una mentira. El pelinegro se encontraba en las escaleras ideaba algo para poder salir, y rápido; si no se apresuraba Kyle seguro se enojaría con él, sabia muy bien que al pelirrojo le gustaba la puntualidad en todo.

Cuanto deseaba que su madre estuviera con ellos, ella quizás podría haber intercedido por su relación con Kyle, pero no, ella… había fallecido en un gran accidente automovilístico, pero su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, eso le había dado esperanzas a su padre, a su hermana, y a él de que ella estuviera con vida; pero ya había pasado un año y las esperanzas se perdieron para Randy y para Shelley, pero para Stan no, el pelinegro aun creía que su madre estaría con vida en algún lugar y que de seguro quería estar de nuevo con ellos, para volver a ser esa familia que siempre fueron.

- ¿Que haces aquí mojón? – esa voz provenía de detrás de él y si que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Y-yo… -voltea lentamente.

- ¿Piensas salir?- pregunta maliciosamente.

- Pues yo… - estaba muerto, Shelley se lo diría a su padre.

- ¿Qué pasaría si ahora llamara a nuestro padre?- forma una sonrisa en sus labios, era una de esas sonrisas maléficas.

Sin duda con el pasar de los años, Shelley no había cambiado para nada, al parecer le encantaba ver sufrir a su pequeño hermano.

- Por lo que mas quieras Shelley te pido que no hagas ni digas nada, te daré lo que quieras-

- ¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto con cierta malicia, segura de todo lo que podía pedir.

- Si pero deberás ayudarme a salir-

- ¡JA! Ayudarte yo –

Stan se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pues no tenía ni una garantía de que Shelley lo ayudaría sin antes traicionarlo de la más vil manera.

- Si ayúdame y te daré… -

- cien dólares- se adelanto en decir Shelley, a la oferta que le iba a hacer Stan.

El pelinegro no sabía que hacer, aceptar o decirle una cantidad menor a la que ella pidió, pero él solo contaba con trescientos dólares, que eran todos sus ahorros; pero sin duda tenia que aceptar conociendo a su hermana de seguro no cambiaria la cifra.

- Esta bien –

- Muy bien, pero eso si, los cien dólares me los tienes que dar ahora-

- Ok- saco del bolsillo de sus jeans negro una billetera para luego extraer de esta dos billetes de cincuenta dólares.  
- Buena elección – dijo mientras se los quitaba rápidamente de las manos, luego pasa a guardarlos en el bolsillo trasero de su jeans color rosado.

- Escúchame mojón, yo iré a la sala y distraeré a Randy, mientras que tu aprovechas para salir ¿entiendes?- baja algunos escalones

- Ok – dijo Stan y se dispuso a seguirla.

- Pero te advierto algo – dio media vuelta antes de llegar al los últimos escalones (unos tres o cuatro).

- … si no lo logras, no va ha hacer mi culpa, y no te voy a devolver los cien dólares – forma una sonrisa en sus labios, le da la espalda a Stan y siguió su camino.

No sabia si Shelley estaba hablando enserio, no sabía si ella no traicionaría, pero tenía que confiar en ella, después de todo ella era su hermana, llevaban la misma sangre, siempre se apoyarían ¿no?

… Ella al llegar al último escalón, se queda para unos momentos, para después voltear y ver detenidamente a Stan, luego le regala a este una sonrisa escalofriante.

- ¡Randy Stan quiere salir! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Confiar en ella?, ni el mismo diablo confiaría en Shelley, claro que no; ella nunca cambiaria, así la estuvieran extorsionando o algo, ahora ella era una maldita persona que lo traiciono, como fue estúpido, como pudo haber pensado en confiar en alguien como su hermana, era un total imbécil.

Randy no tardo en llegar en donde ellos estaban.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir Stan? – interrogo molesto.

- yo…- tenia miedo pero… ya era hora de enfrentar a su padre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

- Iba a ver a su noviecito papá – Shelley se le adelanto.

- Stanley Randall Marsh sabes que tienes prohibido ver al hijo mayor de los Broflovski- dijo severamente.

-Pero… papá debes entender él y yo nos amamos y ni tu ni nadie nos va a separar, porque el amor que yo le tengo es así de intenso como el amor que tenias por mi mad… - no pudo decir mas porque Randy le había dado una bofetada.

- eso es totalmente diferente- dijo en un tono totalmente frio.

-No…- susurro mientras posaba su mano el la mejilla golpeada.

- Mira bien las cosas, él es hombre ¿Cómo puedes compararlo con la relación que tuve con Sharon?-

-Amor es amor…-

- Escucha jovencito, ya es hora de que abras los ojos y veas que te estas equivocando- quería que su hijo entrara en razón.

- Yo no me equivoco con respecto a lo que siento Randy-

- aun eres joven y chicos de tu edad se equivocan demasiado-

-No lo creo-

-Que hay de Wendy, porque no mejor dejas a Kyle y regresas con Wendy ella te ama-

-Ella me engaño con otro… ¿Qué… ya no lo recuerdas? Fue por ella, por quien entre a un estado depresivo-

- Si pero ella me dijo que quiere regresar contigo-

- No entiende de una ves por todas, yo ya elegí y elegí a Kyle, desearía que respetaras mi decisión-

Randy ya estaba harto de escuchar tonterías como esas, ya había hecho todo lo posible para que su hijo pudiera entrar en razón, ¿Por qué no entendía? Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, eso no era aceptable en la sociedad.

- La repetiría si eligieras por pareja a una mujer, que es lo normal- debía seguir intentando.

- ¡No!... te pediría que esto lo discutamos luego, ahora yo debo salir-decepcionado de su padre por no poder entenderlo, se dirige a la puerta principal de su casa.

- Cruzas esa puerta y te juro que yo ya no te reconoceré como hijo-

Stan quedo petrificado ante tal amenaza, pero no, él haría lo que su corazón le decía, el no se dejaría manipular por su padre, sabia lo que quería y deseaba, y si por aquello que amaba perdía a su familia, lo aceptaría, no le importaba perderlo todo por Kyle, por él haría muchas locuras.

-Si eso quieres muy bien- toma la perilla de la puerta, la gira para poder abrir la puerta y salir.

- ¡Stanley estoy hablando enserio!-

- Lo se… - dijo sin voltea a ver a su padre, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Sonríe amargamente, pero todo ya estaba dicho, y sabía que no se arrepentiría. Apresura el paso, ya era tarde y de seguro Kyle ya estaba en el parque de diversiones.

**¸.•*¨*`•.Continuara… ¸.•*¨*`•.¸**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Antes que todo disculpen por la demora, no tengo escusa alguna. Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su total agrado. Ah! Y gracias por sus reviews anteriores. :)**

**Chapter Two: ****Recuerdo agridulce**

Era la tercera vez que veía su reloj de muñeca. Se encontraba parado en la entrada del parque de diversiones, estaba un poco preocupado por Stan, se tardaba demasiado.

– Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. – baja la mirada y entrecierra un poco los ojos.

Minutos atrás le había costado perder de vista a ese tipo de nacionalidad francesa que lo estaba siguiendo, de seguro lo habían contratado sus padre, para que lo vigilara.

Recordaba con nostalgia como antes ellos eran felices (Stan y él), sin que sus padres se entrometieran.  
Todo era perfecto, sin sufrimiento sin dolor, sin peleas… eran realmente felices; en esos días los únicos que sabían de su relación eran Kenny, Butters, Craig y Tweek… y luego Ike los descubrió… en… una situación comprometedora.

Después de lo sucedido el pelirrojo tuvo que cumplir por una semana los caprichos de Ike, tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para que el pequeño canadiense no dijera nada… pero luego ya no hizo falta. Ike prometió no mencionar nada a nadie; el pelinegro sabía muy bien de que era capaz de hacer su madre.

Y asi pasaron cuatro meses, todo era felicidad, hasta que un día todo su teatro de 'amigos' frente a sus padres se fue a la mierda y todo por una pequeña imprudencia de parte de ambos.

**/Flash Back/**

–Kyle. – lo llamo.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en la silla a un lado de su escritorio con un libro en las manos; mientras que Stan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Kyle. Ambos se hallaban reunidos en la casa de Broflovski haciendo el trabajo de Biología para el día siguiente.

–Dime. – dice el judío sin levantar la vista del libro.

–C-creo que deberíamos decirle sobre nuestra relación a nuestros padres. – dijo un poco nervioso, mientras que se removía un poco en su lugar por su comentario.

– ¡¿Q-qué?! – se altera por lo que dijo el pelinegro.

–Si… creo que eso sería lo mejor… sería bueno que nosotros se lo digamos antes que se enteren por alguien más. – explica un poco tranquilo.

–Sí, p-pero sabes bien como van a reaccionar… ademas son capaces de separarnos… yo no quiero eso. –

–Lo sé…Pero creo que primero deberíamos prepararlos para esa noticia. – baja la mirada pensativo.

– Es una buena idea… uhmmm… ¿Cómo podríamos prepararlos? – deja el libro de sus manos en su escritorio, se queda pensativo buscando algo…pero no encuentra nada como para decirles a sus padres sobre lo de su relación sin tener que ser directos.

–No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada. – responde el pelinegro agobiado.

– ¿Y si lo que fuera que hagamos no va como nosotros queremos? – Pregunta con cierto temor. Sabía muy bien cuales serian las acciones que tomarían sus padres, sobre todo Sheyla.

Tocan la puerta antes que el pelinegro pueda responder a la pregunta de judío; Kyle se pone de pie y abre la puerta, se trataba de su madre que venía con dos vasos de vidrio que contenían jugo de fruta (fresa). El pelirrojo se hace a un costado para que su mamá pasara.

– ¿Cómo van en su trabajo chicos? – pregunta Sheyla sonriente segura de que ambos muchachos ya estarían terminando y que sacarían buena nota ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues esto está más que claro, estamos hablando de su hijo Kyle era más que obvio que sacaría una de las notas sobresalientes (la única) de su aula.

–Bien. – responde algo nervioso; su madre le da los dos vasos y Kyle los recibe.

–Eso espero, los dejo para que continúen. – se retira de la habitación con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kyle se aproxima hacia donde estaba sentado el pelinegro y le alcanza el vaso, Stan lo recibe; ya tenía una respuesta para la pregunta hecha por el judío (quien le daba un pequeño sorbo a su jugo) minutos antes de la interrupción de Sheyla.

–…si sale mal te prometo que te raptare y migraremos a otra ciudad para que ellos no nos jodan la vida estando aquí. – Stan con aquellas palabras toma por sorpresa al pelirrojo quien deja caer el vaso, este obviamente se rompe y causa un estruendoso sonido.

Antes que Kyle pudiera hacer o decir algo, Stan se para rápidamente, lo toma de la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo y le planta un beso en los labios, tenían un ligero sabor a fresa (gracias al jugo) Kyle solo se queda atónito por esa acción sorpresiva que tuvo su pareja.

Como muchas personas dicen "piensa antes de actuar o decir algo", Stan no lo había hecho, ya que no tomo en cuenta que el sonido que había causado el vaso de vidrio al romperse, había alertado a Sheyla de que algo grave había sucedido en la habitación de su hijo y eso la hizo subir obligatoriamente a ver qué es lo que había pasado.

La puerta se abre bruscamente.

– ¿Qué suced…?– no logra articular la pregunta entera; ella se queda estática en el umbral viendo con los ojos bien abiertos tal escena. Kyle empuja al imprudente pelinegro, ve a su madre y el miedo lo invade de a poco.

–L-lo podemos e-explicar. – tartamudea temeroso.

–NO. No hay nada que explicar esto está más que claro… ¿desde cuándo tienen una relación? – pregunta con voz agria.

–…desde…– el pelirrojo iba a decir todo… pero Stan lo interrumpe.

– Un mes aproximadamente. – mintió. Kyle lo ve algo confundido para luego analizar esa respuesta que había dado a su madre, era claro, tal vez el pelinegro tenía en mente, si decía que tenían juntos cuatro meses su madre se podría enfurecer mucho y por eso de seguro decidió mentirle a la pelirroja.

– ¿Un mes? – se escandaliza, se preguntaba ¿Cómo podían llevar una relación de un mes y no haberse dado cuenta antes? Esto estaba mal, imagínense si sus amistades se enteraban de esa relación que iba en contra de todo; sabía muy bien que ese tipo de relaciones ya estaban siendo aceptadas poco a poco por el pueblo, y ella lo aceptaba, todo normal…pero no lo aceptaría en sus hijos, eso ni muerta.

–Stanley largo. – dijo con un tono de voz bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el pelinegro lo oyera. Se tranquilizaría un poco para no explotar y gritar como una histérica, no quería que nadie se entere.

– ¿Qué? – pregunta un tanto confundido.

– ¡Que te vayas! – eleva la voz más de lo que deseaba ¿acaso el chico era sordo o estaba hablando en otro idioma por lo que el pelinegro no le entendió? Lo único que quería era que ese muchacho se largara de una vez para poder 'hablar' con su hijo.

–Pero…- Stan intenta hablar y poder dejar todo bien con la pelirroja.

– ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! – no logra contenerse más y grita, algo que ella no quería, pero en esta situación era necesario, ese muchacho tenía que entender que se tenía que ir AHORA. Kyle se desespera un poco sabía que su madre ya había perdido la paciencia.

–s-Stan sera mejor que te vayas. – Kyle empuja levemente al pelinegro para que saliera y que se vaya antes de que todo empeore más, él ya vería como mejorar la situación, bueno si se podía mejorarlo, aunque lo dudaba.

Stan no sabía que hace, si irse y dejar solo a Kyle o quedarse sin importar las agresiones que le diera la pelirroja. No podía dar argumento u opinión alguna para mejorar la situación en la que estaban ambos. Asi que toma una decisión. Toma la mano de Kyle y la aprieta ligeramente haciendo que el judío lo viera a los ojos algo confundido ¿Por qué de pronto tomo su mano? ¿Qué iba hacer? Stan sonríe levemente, jala a Kyle y sale corriendo de la habitación dejando atónita a Sheyla ¿Cómo se pudo atrever a hacer tal cosa?, Stan y Kyle pasan por los pasillos y al llegar a los escalones bajan velozmente.

– ¿Stan que estás haciendo? – esto definitivamente iba a empeorar TODO. No recibe respuesta alguna de parte de Stanley.

Stan abre la puerta principal de la casa de los Broflovski, y para bruscamente porque allí enfrente a él se encontraba Gerald Broflovski con la llave en la mano, al parecer iba a entrar segundos antes (haciendo uso de la llave obviamente). Gerald solo se les queda observando algo confundido pues ambos chicos se mostraban asustados, la pregunta era ¿de qué le temían?

– ¡Gerald! Qué bueno que llegaste. – se alegra Sheyla al ver a su esposo, baja las escaleras rápidamente. Ahora si el pelinegro se largaría, con ayuda de su marido haría lo imposible para que esos dos se separen y empezaría desde ese momento.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Gerald estaba algo confundido. Cuando la madre de su pareja iba a hablar para contestar esa simple pregunta, Stan se le adelanta.

– Tengo una relación con su hijo y es más que una simple amistad. – declara el pelinegro con voz firme. Tal vez él sería más comprensible y lo dejaría estar con su hijo. Gerald ve sorprendido a Stan por lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué? – ¿era enserio? No, eso no podía ser cierto, eso debería ser una jodida broma de muy mal gusto; pasa a ver a los ojos a su hijo, quería que Kyle desmintiera lo que Stan dijo. Kyle entiende lo que su padre quería que hiciera, se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y decide responder.

–Si papá, Stan y yo tenemos una relación desde hace un mes. –

–Largo de mi casa. – pronuncia esas palabras con un notable enojo en la voz.

–P-papá…– Kyle no sabía qué hacer, su padre tampoco los entendía. Stan jala de la mano a Kyle para salir de una vez.

–Kyle, tu no, solo él, tu, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. – dijo sin verlos. Stan aprisiona con un poco mas de fuerza la mano de Kyle, claro sin causarle daño.

–Stan, sera mejor que te vayas, yo me las arreglare, prometo que todo saldrá bien. – susurro para que solo Stan lo pudiera oír, para luego arrepentirse de prometer algo imposibles.

Stan no quería irse, pero hasta ahora lo había empeorado… sería mejor que se fuera, ve a los ojos por última vez a su amado pelirrojo y se retira de la presencia de ellos.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

Su padre esa tarde le grito de lo más feo y aparte recibió algunas cuantas cachetadas de parte de su madre, y como si fuera poco en la noche lo encerraron en su habitación y fueron a hablar con Randy sobre lo sucedido. A partir de ese dia los tres adultos intentan separarlos de muchas maneras.

**. . .**

. . .

Da la vuelta en la esquina, se queda parado por unos segundos recuperando el aliento por lo que había corrido; con la mirada busca a su objetivo y lo encuentra, nota que el pelirrojo estaba quieto con la mirada perdida en la acera, también se percata de cierta tristeza. Se aproxima a él, a pasos lentos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Kyle notara su presencia, ve que una cálida lagrima roda por la pálida mejilla del de ojos verdes.

–Kyle…–

El judío levanta el rostro topándose con el de Stan, con tan solo ver esos ojos azules que mostraban preocupación absoluta sobre su persona, le hizo sentir mal; con su mano derecha seca el camino húmedo que dejo aquella lagrima que minutos atrás había dejado salir, después de dejar su mejilla completamente seca le regala una sonrisa a Stan, no quería que lo viera asi.

–Todo está bien. – mintió.

Stan solo estaba allí parado frente a él en completo silencio; Kyle se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior. Decide tomar de la mano al pelinegro.

–Vamos. – sonríe, voltea y jala a Stan para entrar al parque de diversiones. Stan quita con brusquedad la mano sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, quien estuvo a punto de voltear para estar frente a frente con el pelinegro, pero Stan lo abrazo desde atrás.

– ¿s-Stan? –

– Me siento culpable de todo lo que sientes. –

–…–

–Por mi culpa tú estás sufriendo. –

– ¡No es verdad! – quiso voltear pero Stan se lo impidió.

–Sí lo es…–

–Claro que no. –

–No lo niegues, hay veces en que… me siento muy feliz de haberte dicho todo lo que sentía y que tú me correspondas… pero… lo que ellos hacen… para separarnos nos lastima ha ambos… por mi… no me interesa lo resistiría todo… pero eres tú por quien temo… tengo miedo de que sufras mucho por culpa de esto y… creo que…lo mejor sería que…– iba a ponerle fin a toda su relación, mentiría si no dijera que a el mismo también le afectaba esta situación, y sabía muy bien que también afectaba a Kyle. No quería verlo sufrir por culpa de sus padres y sus estúpidas formas de tratar de separarlos, sus maltratos e insultos. Cree por un momento que lo mejor sería separarse y darles el gusto a los padres de ambos, quienes no entendían lo que ambos sentían.

–Eres un estúpido. – se zafa del abrazo de Stan, voltea, le rodea el cuello del pelinegro con ambos brazos y le encaja un perfecto beso en los labios, el de ojos azules corresponde, posa sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo y lo acerca más a su cuerpo.

–Si tu resistes todo, yo también lo hare. – dijo separándose del beso, decidido a todo, posa una de sus pálidas manos en una de las mejillas del pelinegro.

–Kyle…–

–No digas nada, estoy muy decidido… y ahora a divertirnos. – le regala una linda sonrisa; vuelve a tomar de la mano a Stan y lo jala en dirección a la entrada del parque de diversiones.

Claro que en esa hermosa tarde de invierno se divertirían y dejarían todo de lado, lo que importaba ahora era su felicidad, solo eso y nada más… por ahora.

**To Be Continued…**  
** -**


End file.
